Hit The Floor
by KateLilly
Summary: Post: Island Season 1 spoilers! Kate and Ana Hate each other... So what happens when Kate and Jack make up and Ana sees the whole thing? R&R!


**A/N: Okay…. I thought this was a perfect song for Ana and Kate. Kate's feelings mostly, but they're going to have a stand off. Read and review! Kate**

Kate eyes Ana with a glare as she walked out of the forest with Jack, laughing plainly and Jack smiled when he heard Ana's cheeky laugh. She hated that laugh so why did Jack like it?

Of course Kate had no reason to judge. After all he didn't judge her very much when he found out she was a fugitive. But then again he did judge her at first. But then he stopped and gave her a second chance. A second life.

At least that would only last until they got rescued. IF they ever got rescued. Kate wasn't even sure if they would.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Jack tell her stay right there before walking off to check on Claire.

Soon enough Ana noticed Kate eyeing her and glared into her eyes as well. Ana's eyes turned into black holes filled with hate and flaunting, saying 'I have Jack and you don't'.

Kate hated Ana, more then anything or anyone. No matter how much Sawyer ticked her off she still hated Ana more.

**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
**

Jack moved back towards Ana and immediately her eyes changed to happy, fun looking green holes. Kate hated how she could change to look at anyone whether she's mad or happy or sad. She would always change.

Kate knew that she talked to the tailies about her behind her back. She knew that the ones that Kate had known the whole time wouldn't listen to such stupid theories. Because all of them knew it was lies. Mostly all of them anyway.

Kate knew that Ana hated her, always trying to put her down by flirting with Jack. Trying to gain the upper hand. And Kate also knew that Ana had replaced her while she was in the hatch watching Sawyer.

She hated Ana for everything. Every bit of her from her black hair that was always neat to her bare feet.

Kate knew she was all lies. But still she was way better then Ana Lucia. Ana was trying to gain the upper hand no matter what it took.

Whether it be blabbing out her secret like Sawyer did or it be killing Shannon.

Yeah, so people thought that it was a mistake, self defense, or even a misunderstanding.

Kate knew the truth. Ana wanted to kill someone. Killing can be like a drug, like heroin, you need a fix no matter what the cost is and you need it bad.

**Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine **

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor

Kate knew that it could be a drug but still Kate had never felt the need to kill because she hated it, even though she wanted to kill Wayne. Because he deserved to die. No matter how much justice served.

She couldn't stand the sight of Ana Lucia anywhere, no matter how close to Ana. Ana was a son of a bitch who was trying to get the best of her. Well, two can play at that game, she thought silently.

She stood up after Jack left and followed Ana to her tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kate walking up to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Ana innocently.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing?" asked Kate again.

"I don't understand. I think I'm peeling a fruit," said Ana.

"No… you're messing with Jack. What have you guys been doing out in the jungle?" asked Kate harshly.

She glairing heavily at Ana without any regret of what she was asking and what she was dong.

"We've been… talking," said Ana with a smirk.

"Talking my ass," said Kate.

"We have been talking," said Ana looking at Kate.

"What ever," said Kate.

"I'm watching you," said Kate walking away.

**(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
And then its all gone **

So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on

Ana just stared after her, looking at her back. She had looked so familiar.

Where had Ana see her before?

She wasn't sure but she knew that Kate wasn't a very good defender.

Kate walked away quickly. She didn't want to be caught by Mr. Eko or Jack. That wouldn't be good.

But of course Jack would just hate her even more if she started or had a show down with Ana, which would most likely happen.

She sat down in her tent, closing the flap and started to cry.

Just something she had wanted to do for a along time.

Ever since Ana came into the picture, and she kissed Jack and ran, everyone and everything was so hard on her. Kate can you get more fruit, Kate are you going to the caves cause if you are can you get me more water, Kate can you take my hatch duty? Kate this, Kate that, Kate do this, Kate do that. Kate can you do this for me, Kate can you that for me?

She had breakdown sooner or later. And the time was now.

She cried continually like when she told Jack that the little toy airplane belong to the man she loved and he didn't believe her and then told him that it belonged to the man she killed.

He had stared at her hard, realizing that she had actually killed someone. Someone apparently important to her. Someone she regretted killing how ever she did that.

But his eyes weren't soft as usual, they were hard and mean, filled with hate.

But then they changed after that moment when he walked away.

They changed back to controlling yet caring eyes.

The chocolate brown eyes that she knew.

**There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine **

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor

Kate opened her eyes to the sun shining through the crack in her tent that was the doorway.

Her eyes hurt like crap and they were dry. She remembered that she had cried herself to sleep. That was probably why.

She stood up, wiping off her pants and putting on a different shirt.

She would at least change shirts before leaving her tent.

The shirt she had now was orange. It fit perfectly. Not to tight but yet tight enough. Good for climbing trees I which people would want her to do.

She left her tent and walked out into the bright sunrise.

Claire was still asleep, Locke's tent was still holding him, but he was awake, Sawyer's tent was still holding a snoring Sawyer and Sun and Jin's tent was still closed.

She took her pack and headed into the jungle to get more fruit before people wanted the fruit.

She walked slowly through the jungle, wanting to take as much time by herself as possible.

**(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
**

**And then its all gone  
And then it's all gone**

**And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
Now it's all gone  
**

Thoughts were overwhelming her, leaving her thinking about them and not the fact that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

She finally paid attention when she saw a tree that was full of fruits.

She grabbed a sturdy branch and began to climb, stopping every now and then to catch her breath.

She didn't usually climb trees this early in the day.

And she was very tired.

Probably from crying last night.

She got onto a large branch and started to pick, standing on the branch to reach the high fruit.

"I see you got an early start," said a familiar voice.

"Yeah well… I kind of figured I should since everyone bugs me to do other stuff when it's their problem," said Kate.

She was high up so she had to sort of yell down to him.

"Welcome to my life," said Jack.

"Something you want?" she asked throwing him a fruit.

"No. I'm good. I was just walking through the jungle and saw you and decided to come and talk," said Jack.

"Were you walking through the jungle with Ana Lucia?" asked Kate.

"No," said Jack.

"You were probably headed for her," said Kate.

"No Kate, I wasn't heading for her," said Jack.

"Seems like you guys are pretty close. Kind of like we were before she came into the picture," said Kate picking fruit still.

"Listen Kate, she's not the reason that we have a broken bond," said Jack.

"Oh yeah? Is the reason me? Just because I'm a rebel and don't listen to any orders because I'm not built that way?" asked Kate.

"No. It's because you ran. You run. You don't have anytime for me because you run to fast and I can't keep up," said Jack.

"So the strong and powerful doctor can't keep up with the small un-powerful Kate?" asked Kate.

"You're not un-powerful," said Jack.

"Tell me Jack. What have you and Ana been doing out here? Having sex?" asked Kate coldly.

"No… there hasn't been any sex Kate. We've been talking," said Jack.

"Exactly what Ana said," whispered Kate.

"What have you been talking about?" she asked looking down at him.

"If you'll keep it a secret," said Jack, "I'll tell you."

"Don't worry Jack. I can keep a secret. You of all people should know that," she said.

"About an army," said Jack.

"An army that won't worry. Jack, everyone knows about the army. It's been rumor for the past week that you guys are starting and army to take down the others. Let me tell you, that won't work. They got to me in the deepest, most disgusting way possible and that's really hard for that to happen to me so just so you know, I don't think you guys can take them down," said Kate.

"Kate. We can. You just have to believe," said Jack.

"Oh, so if I think that dragons are real then they're real? And if I believe that we'll get rescued then we'll get rescued? I thought you were a man of science, not a man of faith," said Kate moving down towards him.

"I am a man of science. Science is my job. You think you have it hard, just try being a doctor on an island for ONE day Kate. It's not as easy as it seems," said Jack looking into her eyes.

"Yeah well, it would be easier for you because you know what to do when you see a deep cut. You know what it usually is just by listening to the symptoms. I don't," said Kate looking back into his eyes.

"I wish we could be friends again Jack. Or maybe even more then friends. But If you're not willing to run with me, I don't see how we can do that," said Kate moving closer to Jack.

"Well, it's possible if you just slow down a bit that I could keep up. But you should know that we'll have to stop and rest sooner or later. Otherwise we'll run out of gas to go further," said Jack moving even closer to Kate.

"I could possibly do that," said Kate smiling at him.

Suddenly their lips touched and a shock move through her body, causing her to move her arms up around Jack's neck.

He moved his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and finally when they were out of breath they leaned their foreheads against each others while breathing.

"You're not going to run away now around you?" he asked smiling at her.

"No. I'm not going run yet. I have to get these fruits back so it's possible that I could walk back as long as you go with me," she said.

He smiled at her, holding her hand and moving in the direction of the beach. But one pair of eyes glared into Kate back and she felt them and turned her head quickly to look in that direction.

"What?" asked Jack looking in the same direction.

"I just felt someone watching me," said Kate.

She moved closer to Jack and shivered.

"It's probably nothing," said Jack.

They continued to walk back holding each other's hands.

**  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall **

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)

People stared at them as they walked onto the sand out of the jungle.

Some people smirked, others just stared wondering what had just happened.

Kate moved away from Jack letting go of his hand and then moved towards the small pile of fruit.

She took off her pack and then put the fruit in the pile, people heading towards it to eat.

She shivered again when she felt eyes boring into her skin again.

She saw Jack checking up on Claire and walked away a bit to try and figure out who was glaring at her.

She looked around for a minute and decided to walk back, only to be tackled by someone.

"Austen," said the voice before punching her in the nose.

Kate punched back, scratching the arms that were trying to punch her.

She heard panicked voices and then Kate punch the person back, causing them to roll down the small hill to the ocean.

The whole time that they were rolling down the hill they were punching, scratching, kicking and hitting each other.

Kate heard people running down the hill before the water ran over her face, making it impossible for her to breathe until the tide left.

She punched whoever it was in the nose trying to get them off of her but they wouldn't let her go. They were further out in the ocean then she thought. They were as far out to where the water wouldn't leave after the current left.

Kate couldn't hold her breath much longer and the bubbles were coming up as she punched and kicked and scratched the person with as much strength as she could muster.

She was becoming desperate now without breath as she fought back, her injuries stinging in the salt water that wouldn't leave.

Finally, when she was about to pass out from loss of breath someone pulled the person off of her and strong hands helped her up, holding her as she coughed, breathing for air, and holding her neck.

The person that had tried to kill her was of course… Ana Lucia. Jack was holding her back while Sawyer helped Kate to stand.

"You alright freckles?" asked Sawyer, is voice showing a hint of concern.

She nodded her head still coughing, unable to speak still.

She looked down and realized she had plenty of scratches and appearing bruises to go around.

Jack was yelling at Ana who was yelling at him about her being a fugitive. He yelled at her saying he knows and that it doesn't matter on this God forsaken Island.

Kate watched as a friendship broke and shook the ground, taking off in a place that she remembered.

She knew it hurt Jack to yell, especially at Ana Lucia in which he gotten close to in the passed week in a half.

She knew it broke him, and she knew why.

**You think you've won  
And then its all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then its all gone  
And then it's all gone  
Now it's all gone.**

Kate walked up to Jack and sat down next to him near the fire after he had cleaned up all of her and Ana's wounds.

"Thanks Jack," she said to him.

He looked at her for a moment and then answered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said into his ear.

He looked at her and smiled.

He knew that she meant it. And he was happy.

**A/N: Okay… so that was TEN PAGES! MY LONGEST FICTION CHAPTER OR STORY EVER! HURRAH! Well, please review! Kate**


End file.
